


Knives don't have your back

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Blood, Choking, Come Eating, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Gun Kink, He's not, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Object Insertion, boot licking, but mostly because mitaka isn't into this stuff, hux/mitaka is a bit more vanilla, not because he's a good guy, that's just hux/omc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Mitaka and Hux have a roleplay they engage in sometimes. Hux starts calling him “sir”, pretending to be a lower ranking officer, and Mitaka takes advantage of him. Orders Hux down on his knees to suck his cock, or bend over his desk, a little rough handling, etc, just makes it up as they go along. It’s not necessarily what Mitaka is into, but he is into Hux, and this seems to be Hux’s preferred method of asking for it.Mitaka suspects that Hux uses it to cope with a past assault but he goes along with it regardless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=9786233#cmt9786233) prompt

_“You wanted to see me, sir?” Hux asked as he entered the General’s office._

_“I did. Come in and close the door behind you, Cadet Hux”, the General answered._

_“Now lock it”, the General said once Hux had closed the door._

_“I’m sorry, sir?”_

_“I said lock the door.” There was a hint of impatience in the General’s tone and Hux hurried to follow his orders. It wouldn’t be prudent to get a demerit so close to graduation._

_“Of course sir.”_

_The General rose from behind his desk and poured himself a drink. “Do you want one?”_

_Hux shook his head. “I’m on duty, sir.”_

_The General poured a second glass anyway and held it out to him. “Don’t let me make it an order.”_

_“Sir, I shouldn’t – “_

_“Cadet Hux”, the General interrupted him sharply._

_Hux took the glass and hesitated which seemed to amuse the General._

_“Never drank before?”_

_Hux shook his head._

_“Gulp it down in one go.” He demonstrated and Hux followed his example, grimacing at the burning sensation that ran from his mouth down to his throat._

_“Take a second one”, the General said and Hux didn’t dare to refuse. It didn’t taste any better than the first one though._

_“How do you feel?” the General asked._

_“Fine, sir”, Hux lied when in truth he felt nauseous from the taste._

_The General poured him another glass. “All good things come in threes”, he said._

_“Sir, I – “_

_“You’ve had perfect marks all through your training”, the General said, a dangerous undertone in his voice. “Do you want to start acting up now? Think how your father would react.”_

_Hux could picture his father’s disappointment easily. All the years he had worked so hard to prove that he was not useless only to throw them away now. He took the glass and drank but because his stomach was already revolting against the taste, he coughed and a drop of brandy ran from the corner of his mouth._

_The General interrupted the drop with his thumb and pushed it back between Hux’s lips. “Such expensive alcohol shouldn’t be wasted.”_

 

Mitaka wasn’t surprised when Hux came to his quarters after shift. It had been a stressful couple of days filled with inspections and showing off the capabilities of the Starkiller Base to the military brass of the First Order.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Hux asked and Mitaka suppressed a sigh. He had expected it but that didn’t mean he had suddenly started to like it.

“Come in”, he replied, leaving off any honorifics just like Hux liked it in when he opened the scene like this. Hux seemed to prefer asking for sex through this roleplay and while Mitaka didn’t particularly like it, he wasn’t going to say no to sex with Hux no matter the circumstances any time soon. “Close the door and sit down.”

Hux did as he was told, his movements rigid as if he was afraid. When he sat down Mitaka stepped in front of him and put two fingers under his chin to tilt his head up. This close he could smell the alcohol on Hux’s breath. Mitaka could count the occasions where they had had sex without Hux having had a drink before on one hand. And they had never had sex outside of this roleplay without Hux being completely sloshed.

“You’ve been drinking on duty?” Mitaka said, his disappointment not even faked. 

Hux cast his eyes downwards. “Sorry, sir.”

Mitaka pulled his chin upwards more roughly than he would’ve done if the situation had been up to him. “You know that’s a violation of your duties.”

“I know sir, I’m sorry.” There were others who would undoubtly be aroused by Hux using such a deferential tone. Mitaka wasn’t one of them.

“I’ll have to report you. I had such high hopes for you.”

“Please, sir, don’t. I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Mitaka raised an eyebrow and let his fingers glide down Hux’s throat to the edge of his collar. If only that was true. 

“Anything, sir.” He sounded convincingly anxious and for a moment Mitaka wondered what would happen if he changed the rules for once. If he took what he wanted instead of giving Hux wanted Hux wanted. Most likely Hux would terminate their agreement immediately afterwards. It was not worth the risk finding out.

“Drinking on duty is a serious charge that could easily mean a dishonourable dismissal. I could be asking a lot in exchange for forgetting about it.” 

When Hux swallowed Mitaka could feel the movement of his throat underneath his fingertips. “Whatever you want, sir. Just please, don’t report me.”

 

_“Sir?” Hux asked when the General didn’t move his away from his face._

_“Do you know why I asked you to lock the door?” The General asked, placing his hand under Hux’s chin to tilt his head up. “So we wouldn’t be interrupted.” He let go of Hux and took a step backwards, leaning against the sideboard where he kept the brandy. “Strip.”_

_Hux swallowed. He was starting to feel dizzy but the General couldn’t just have given him this order. “I’m sorry, sir?”_

_“You will be sorry, Hux, if you don’t do as I say. Now strip.”_

_With shaking hands Hux started to undo the buttons of his uniform jacket. This was all just some kind of dream, surely. None of this could be happening. He was going to wake up any moment now. But nothing of the sort happened. Not when he carefully put his jacket over the back of a chair, not when he pulled off his shirt or toed off his shoes and socks. As he pushed down his trousers his fingers brushed the knife that all cadets wore as a sign of their status. Less than a long stride separated him from the General. Maybe he could –_

_But a hand like a vice already wrapped itself around his wrist. “I’ll keep this”, the General said and pulled the knife his its sheath. “For later.” When he saw Hux’s face, he laughed. “Don’t worry, I won’t kill you. That’d be a waste. Now get on with it.”_

_Hux stripped off the rest of his clothes. He tried to remember his training, tried to breathe evenly and stop shaking, tried not to show how vulnerable he felt. He suspected that he was failing._

_The General walked around him like a cat circling its prey. “Very pretty”, he said as he let his hands glide over Hux’s body. “Ever fucked anyone?”_

_“Yes, sir”, Hux said, not quite managing to keep his voice steady._

_The General slapped his ass. “Ever let anyone fuck you?”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Eager little slut, aren’t you?”_

_The General was behind him. Hux hadn’t gotten to the top of his class without being the best at hand to hand combat too. But this wasn’t class. This was the General’s office. He could’ve whipped around, crashing his elbow against the General’s temple and taking a kick at his knee to make him go the ground. But the General had a blaster and even if he didn’t shoot Hux on the spot, attacking a high ranking officer would have consequences even his father couldn’t protect him from. Not that his father would try in the first place._

_Hux could feel the General gripping the hair at the back of his head. For a moment nothing happened but then the General pulled him backwards and kicked Hux’s legs out under him. It was only his strong grip on Hux’s hair that kept Hux from tumbling to the floor but he went down on his knees regardless._

_“Open your mouth”, the General demanded._

_Hux pressed his lips together, glaring at him._

_“Open it or I’ll shoot your fingers off one by one”, the General replied._

_Hux opened his mouth. He expected the General to either let go of him or put away the blaster so he could open his trousers but he did neither. Instead he pushed the blaster between Hux’s lips._

_“You’re going to suck this like you would suck a cock and better pray I won’t pull the trigger.”_

_For a brief moment panic took him over, blinding him to everything that wasn’t a possible escape. But there wasn’t one. This man would kill him if he wanted to, if Hux didn’t do exactly as he was told._

_The General grinned down at him, pushing the blaster a little deeper into Hux’s mouth. “You get it now, don’t you?”_

_Hux stomach clenched and his heart raced in his chest. The blaster felt uncomfortable in his mouth, hard and cold and dead in a way a cock wasn’t. Not that he had much experience. But his life depended on him giving the General a convincing show and so he did his best. He bopped his head up and down, curling his tongue around the rifle and into the opening. He even moaned a little._

_“You’re so good at this, your father should’ve sold you to a whorehouse instead of sending you to the Academy”, the General said. He sounded satisfied, Hux noticed with some relief. “Let’s see how deep you can take it.”_

_Hux gagged as the General forced the blaster down his throat. Tears fell from his eyes and he balled his hands into fists, fighting back against the urge to vomit._

_Finally after what felt like an eternity, the General pulled the blaster out of his mouth. “It seems there is always room for improvement.”_

 

“All right”, Mitaka took a step back. “Take your clothes off.”

Hux gave him a convincingly confused look. “I’m sorry, sir?”

“You will be sorry, Hux, if you don’t do as I say. Now strip.” Mitaka watched as Hux undressed himself. If it had been up to him, he would’ve laid Hux out on his bed and worshipped every inch of his body. He would torture Hux with pleasure, wringing orgasm after orgasm from him until he was an incoherent mess, pliant and boneless underneath him. And only then Mitaka would fuck him, fuck him until he lost consciousness.

As Hux stood naked before him Mitaka was tempted to ruin the scene by going down to his knees and blowing him right then and there. Instead he tried to keep his voice steady as he said, “Get down on your knees.”

Hux did as gracefully as he did everything and it wasn’t as if Mitaka was wholly opposed to this scenario. Even if it did nothing for him specifically he still got to have Hux’s mouth around his cock, still got to fuck him. It was better than nothing.

Mitaka opened his trousers and pulled his cock out. He was half-hard already whereas Hux was still limp. He rarely ever seemed to get off during this roleplay but Mitaka had stopped caring about it after the first few times. It was Hux’s decision after all. “Open your mouth.”

Hux pressed his lips together and glared at him. 

Mitaka didn’t like this part but it was something Hux had insisted on early on, so he slapped Hux’s cheek. He knew Hux would’ve preferred if Mitaka hit him harder but violence wasn’t something that turned Mitaka on and honestly it didn’t look like it turned on Hux either.

“Open it”, he repeated and this time Hux did. His hands were balled to fists resting on top of his thighs and he never took Mitaka’s cock in his hands. Instead Mitaka grabbed Hux by the hair with one hand and helped to push his cock between Hux’s lips with the other.

This was one of the main reasons why he put up with this scheme. Hux’s mouth felt fantastic around him hot and wet and Mitaka was able to push all the way in. He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to a fantasy world where Hux was into this as much as he was.

He would’ve loved to come all over Hux’s pretty face, to mark him with his seed but Hux usually called the session off as soon as Mitaka had come. The last few days hadn’t just been stressful for Hux and Mitaka didn’t want this to be over that quickly. 

“That’s enough”, Mitaka said more to himself than to Hux as he pulled out. 

Hux’s lips were red and a little swollen and Mitaka wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss him. There had been very few kisses between them and none during this roleplay or without Hux being drunk. Maybe the next time Hux was drunk Mitaka would take advantage of that more than he usually did. After all getting taken advantage of seemed to be something Hux liked.

 

_Hux was tempted to attack him again, consequences be damned, when he felt the General place his boot between Hux’s legs so that his limp cock touched the cool leather shaft._

_He braced himself for a kick when the General said, “Take yourself in hand and jerk off.”_

_This new order took him so much by surprise that he hesitated. Immediately he felt the spit-slick blaster pressed against his lips again. “I gave you an order, Cadet. Get your cock nice and hard and then rub it against my boot until you come.”_

_Hux tried but caught between terror and the alcohol earlier, his own hand did nothing for him. The General watched his attempts for a while before he made a disgusted noise._

_“Turn around and get on all fours”, the General ordered. He sounded impatient and annoyed so Hux hurried to follow his command. His face burned with shame. “Face against the floor and ass up high. Seems you’re more work than I thought.”_

_Hux felt the General’s leg press between his and then he felt the General lean over him. In this position he felt even more vulnerable and exposed. He flinched when he felt something cold and wet being drizzled on his ass._

_“Hold still”, the General growled and Hux immediately obeyed. He went as still and stiff as a statue, barely daring to even breathe. Gloved fingers smeared the cold liquid around his hole and pushed it inside. The sudden stretch was uncomfortable but not painful, not yet anyway Hux expected. The General pushed deeper, curling his fingers as if he was looking for – Hux shuddered when the fingers brushed against his prostate. For a moment he thought it had been a mistake but instead the General did it again. And again._

_Hux opened his mouth a little and gasped when the General reached underneath him and wrapped his free hand around Hux’s cock. Hux couldn’t figure out why the General would do this but soon enough he didn’t care. He was trapped between the fingers in his ass and the hand around his cock, both increasing his pleasure with each movement._

_“Come already you little slut”, the General hissed and Hux did. He didn’t want to but his body left him no choice._

_He wasn’t given time to get his breath back. The General grabbed him by the hair and yanked back towards him. “Look at the mess you’ve made”, he said and pointed at the floor and at his own boots both which were covered in Hux’s come. “Lick it up.”_

_Hux hesitated._

_“Lick. It. Up.” The General took his blaster and shot at the floor right next to Hux’s knee. “Don’t make me repeat myself again.”_

_Hux grimaced at the taste, feeling his stomach churn with nausea but he didn’t dare to stop. Even without looking up he knew the General was watching him closely. And that every hesitation on his part would be punished severely._

_For a moment he felt close to crying, tears already stinging in the corners of his eyes. It was just too much. He wanted this to be over. He wanted to go home. But he knew that he’d fail whatever kind of test this was if he gave in to his weakness._

_The boots were easier to clean than the floor. Hux had never felt so humiliated before as by the noises he made when he licked, slurped and sucked his own come from the polished stone floor of his superior._

_“You missed a spot”, the General said, shoving the tip of his boot against Hux’s throat just underneath his chin. Hux obligingly licked across the General’s boot again, his nearly gagging on his disgust._

_“Sit back on your heels”, the General said. While he inspected his boots and the floor, Hux balled his hands to fists where they rested on his thighs so that the General couldn’t see his hands shake. Finally when it seemed the General was satisfied he turned to Hux again. “Get to your feet and walk to the desk.”_

 

“Get on the bed on all fours.” Mitaka knew that Hux preferred it when he fucked him over his desk but as a peace offering he slapped Hux again when he hesitated in following his orders. Mitaka undressed himself as Hux got on his knees and elbows, his head dropped low between his shoulder blades. 

Mitaka always took his time preparing Hux despite knowing that Hux wanted to get over this quickly. He especially disliked it when Mitaka brushed his prostrate or similarly aroused him but sometimes Mitaka couldn’t help himself. He wanted to get something out of this as well and if Hux wasn’t going to let Mitaka worship him then Mitaka would take what he could get. Not that Hux ever openly protested when Mitaka veered off script. That would’ve broken the scene and for whatever reason Hux needed this.

Actually Mitaka was pretty sure he knew the reason. Given the scenario it wasn’t hard to figure out that earlier in his career a superior officer had taken advantage of Hux. And going by the things Hux had asked of Mitaka, this had gone beyond the usual stress relief. Mitaka would’ve blamed Hux less for letting it happen to him if he hadn’t let it fuck him up so badly. You couldn’t go along with everything your superior asked of you and then play the victim. Blind obedience was for stormtroopers, not for officers.

Beneath him Hux was panting. Caught up in his thoughts Mitaka had brushed over his prostate again and again instead of focusing on opening him up. He gave it a few more strokes before he pulled out. Hux remained perfectly still, ass raised high as Mitaka poured a generous amount of lube on his cock. 

He wanted to get Hux on his stomach on day and give his ass all the attention it deserved. It figured that Hux didn’t want him to slap the one part of his body Mitaka would be comfortable with hitting. Hux’s skin was so pale he would be able to see every handprint, every bit and every mark he left on it.

Fucking Hux’s ass was just as good as fucking his mouth. Wrapping a hand around Hux’s hard cock, Mitaka set a slow pace. He wasn’t going to come before Hux had. There was so much else he could do if Hux only let him. And with each of these encounters Mitaka grew a little more frustrated that Hux denied him. 

 

_Hux did with weak knees and dread pooling in his stomach. What would the General do with him now? And when would it end? Maybe this entire test was designed to see where his limits were? Maybe if he let himself break it would be over. Or maybe it was meant to prepare him to the depravity the Republic would subject him to would he ever be captured._

_As he heard the General approach behind him Hux couldn’t keep his body from tensing. And it was a good thing too. Because his face would’ve surely hit the desk when the General shoved him down if Hux hadn’t been so tense and caught himself on his forearms just before his face would’ve smashed against the polished wooden surface._

_“How dense are you?” The General bellowed and kicked Hux’s legs apart. A moment later Hux felt something cold and hard trail down his spine and between his cheeks. It was the blaster. Hux didn’t dare to move, barely dared to even breathe. He had to bite his lips to keep from pleading when he felt the blaster nudge against his hole._

_“Tell me”, the General said as he pushed it in, “does it feel better in your ass or in your mouth?”_

_Hux shook with fear, unable to answer. A tear fell from his eye and only added to his shame._

_“I asked you a question”, the General said sharply and pushed the blaster deeper._

_Hux’s mind raced. What would be the right answer? Which one would make the General remove the blaster from his ass? “My ass, sir.” He managed to get out without his voice breaking. Please let it be the right answer. Please let it be the right answer._

_The General laughed. “Somehow I doubt that.” He started to push the blaster in and out of Hux’s hole, fucking him with it despite how rigid Hux was with fear. “If shot at this angle you probably wouldn’t die instantly. You might even survive if you got medical attention quickly enough. What do you think your father would say when they tell him that his son injured himself while he fucked himself with a blaster?”_

_“Please, sir”, Hux couldn’t take it anymore. Tears were streaming over his cheeks and his chest heaved with barely repressed sobs. “Please take it out. Please sir, I’ll do whatever you want. Just take it out.”_

_The General’s laughter felt like a thousand cuts. “And what if fucking you with a blaster is what I want? What will you do then boy? Plead for your life?” Before he had even finished speaking Hux could feel a knife against his throat. His knife undoubtly. “If you don’t stay still you may end up with some nasty cuts.”_

_It was enough to make the next sob hitch in his throat. The blade felt cold and sharp against his skin. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together to force himself to breathe normally even as the General started fucking him with the blaster again. Tense as he was now it hurt despite the earlier preparation if it could be called that._

_When the blaster was pulled out of him Hux didn’t dare to breathe. It couldn’t be over, could it? The General had Hux’s knife in one hand, holding it against his throat again and opened his belt with the other. It was almost a relief to see the General’s cock because at least it hopefully meant he wouldn’t fuck him with the blaster again._

_The General loomed over him, looking at Hux as if he was looking at a cockroach. He cried out when the General entered him. Getting fucked with a blaster was not enough preparation and he was too exhausted to keep quiet anymore. The knife slid across his skin, enough to make him bleed._

_“You disgust me. Your blind obedience is a weakness. You’re letting me do whatever I want with you. You didn’t even attempt to fight back. I should kill you and relief your father of the embarrassment of having a son like you.”_

_The General wrapped a hand around his throat and squeezed tightly. Spots were dancing at the edge of his vision and the lack of oxygen made everything sluggish. He nearly blacked out when the hand around his throat was suddenly lifted and he could breathe again. Breathing had never felt so good and had never hurt so much. It was as if his lungs were filled with thousands of needles, each one piercing his insides with every inhale and every exhale._

_The General had grabbed his hips and was fucking him roughly but for Hux it barely registered anymore. He was too exhausted, too wrecked and in too much pain already. In a fleeting moment he regretted that the General hadn’t killed him earlier. Because then it would already be over._

_The General’s hard rhythm became uneven and his fingers bit into Hux’s skin as he spilled deep inside him. For a moment the world seemed to stand still and the only thing that existed was the General’s harsh breathing. As he withdrew Hux felt him leaving a trail of come and his heart clenched. What if the General wanted him to lick that up too? He didn’t think he could do it without vomiting._

 

The sound Hux made when he came was more like a sob than a moan but Mitaka didn’t care. Not when Hux tightened around him like this. It was enough to make him through his head back with a long drawn out groan before he grabbed Hux’s hips with both hands and set a much faster pace. Now that he had gotten what he wanted there was no need to deny himself the pleasure anymore.

Mitaka would’ve preferred pulling out and coming all over Hux’s back or if he could’ve at least eaten his come out of Hux’s sloppy hole after spilling inside him but neither was part of their agreement. And since Mitaka had already pushed the boundaries by forcing Hux to come he wasn’t going to push any further.

One day he would Mitaka promised himself as he pulled out and followed a thin trail of his seed trickling down from Hux’s hole with his eyes. 

“Maybe next time you could use a knife”, Hux said as they were both catching their breath. “Or a blaster.”

Mitaka felt his stomach roll at the suggestion. “Absolutely not”, he said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Hux threw him an anxious look. “Why not?”

“It’s not something I’m into”, Mitaka replied. “If you want that you’ll have to find someone else.”

“I see.” Hux sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “I’ll better go then”, he said and stood up. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lieutenant”, he added as he started to put his clothes back on.

Suddenly Mitaka had an idea. “I’d be willing to compromise.”

Hux paused. “For what?”

“Every now and then we do what I want.” Mitaka could see the flicker in Hux’s eyes. 

“Like what?”

“Handcuffs”, Mitaka got up from the bed and walked towards Hux. “Fucking face to face.” He rested his hand against the side of Hux’s face and traced his bottom lip with his thumb, not even pulling back when Hux flinched slightly. “Some kissing here and there.” He dropped his hand and started to button up Hux’s shirt. “Or you could ask Lord Ren. I’m sure he’d like to violate you in all the ways you want and a couple you don’t want.” Maybe a little cruel but it pushed Hux to the choice Mitaka wanted him to make.

“Fine”, Hux said and there was a hint of the general that Mitaka looked up to so much. “But that will remain the exception, not the rule.”

“Of course not, sir”, Mitaka replied. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Lieutenant.”

“Until tomorrow, sir.” Mitaka managed to restrain his triumphant smile until Hux had left. Now that he had been given the opportunity he would ruin Hux.

 

_But his fears proved unfounded. The General gave him some reprieve as he dressed himself again. And when he turned to Hux again, it was with a hand in his hair and an unpleasant smile on his face. “Did you think were done?” He asked before he yanked Hux up from his desk and pushed him face first down on the floor._

_Hux remained there on his hands and knees. Come was leaking from his hole and he felt tired and in pain. The General had fucked him. Why couldn’t he let him go?_

_“What is the punishment for cowardice?” The General asked._

_“Twelve lashes, sir”, Hux whispered._

_“Louder!”_

_“Twelve lashes, sir”, Hux repeated. He flinched involuntarily when the first one hit his back. He had never been punished like this before. He had always had the best marks, always had been on top of his class. There had been no need to punish him._

_“Do you know why I’m punishing you?” The General asked between the second and the third stroke._

_“Because I didn’t – “he interrupted himself as the fourth lash his him, “I didn’t fight back.”_

_“Exactly”, The General said as he hit Hux for a fifth time. “A good officer is not supposed to let the things that I did to you happen to them.” The sixth stroke landed on his ass. “You could’ve fought back. No”, he seventh followed. “You should’ve fought back.” The eighth one clipped his shoulder. “I would’ve fucked you regardless of course.” The ninth and tenth were aimed for his ass again. “But it would’ve been shorter.” The eleventh stroke drew blood. Hux could feel it run down his back. “And you could’ve taken comfort in knowing you did all you could do.” Finally the twelfth one._

_The General crouched down in front of him and lifted Hux’s face with two fingers under his chin until he could look him in the eyes. “Get dressed and get out of here. Those are some nasty looking cuts. You should better get some bacta for that before they scar.”_

_Hux scrambled to his feet and turned to his clothes still lying carefully folded over the back of a chair and wanted to get dressed quickly but the General stopped him. “I will not have you violate uniform regulations.”_

_Getting dressed in front of the General was just as humiliating as undressing had been. His hands were shaking so badly that he could barely button his shirt and dropped his trousers twice. Instead of letting Hux fumble with his tie the General took it from him and tied it for him a little too tight._

_“Don’t make me repeat this experience, do you understand me?”_

_Hux swallowed, unable to meet the General’s eyes. “Yes, sir.”_

_The General unlocked the door and opened it. “Now go unless you want to go for a second round.”_

_Hux did._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
